Drawings
by nietsmmar
Summary: Who knew that one little drawing could lead to an invitation to a ball and some reassuring words? Major TancxEm fluff.


Never would have anyone thought that a place like Bloor's Academy would be insane enough to hold a ball; it didn't seem like it was the sort of place to have one. Especially in the middle of term.

When the students found out about the Ball, they were pleasantly surprised but shocked at the same time. Some students thought it was simply an attempt for the teachers to spy on the teachers, while some were glad that Bloor's was going in a direction that was minutely close to normal. Others were already worrying about what dress to wear and who they were going with.

The ball was in a couple of days, so the situation for dates, dresses and make-up was desperate. Two of the people who were (really) fussing about this was Olivia Vertigo and Emma Tolly.

"D'you think I should wear my green dress?" Olivia asked Emma. They were in their dormitory at Bloor's. Olivia was holding up a green strapless dress and grey dress which would make anyone look like a woman from Medieval Times. (After all, it had oh-so-puffy shoulders and long sleeves) "Or this grey one? Oh God, I'm so nervous!"

"I think you should wear the green one," Emma replied half-heartedly, lying on the bed. "Charlie won't mind; you know what he's like. But if you are going to wear any of those dresses, dye your hair a normal colour - and by normal I mean black, brown or blonde - or you'll look like a mess. Then Charlie will freak."

"Righty-o!" Olivia grinned, twirling her dress around. "Green dress it is."

Olivia put the dress back in her wardrobe, smiling from ear to ear. She loved the fact that her longtime friend (and crush), Charlie Bone had asked her to the ball. Or more accurately, he was brave enough to ask her. Emma was glad for her best friend. If only she didn't boast about it every thirty seconds.

"Are you going with anyone yet?" Olivia asked her friend curiously.

"You know that if I was, I'd tell you, right?" Emma replied bitterly. Olivia's lip curled and sat down next to Emma on the bed.

"Are you waiting for _Tancred_ to ask?" she asked mischeviously. Emma shushed her.

"Be quiet, Liv! I don't want everyone to know!" she whispered angrily. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"That's the problem. I think _everybody_ knows," she smiled, making Emma storm out of the dormitory in anger and down into the courtyard.

_What a fat lot of a friend you are,_ she thought.

* * *

><p>Emma had just finished her drawing of the scenery. It was quiet there, the calm breeze occasionally breaking the silence. She liked drawing the scenery as the breeze sweeps her hair, tangling it; it calmed her down whenever she needed it.<p>

She had stopped drawing for a second, admiring the breeze. She smiled, staring at the scenery around her. She lifted up her hand, causing her sheet of paper to fly in the wind.

"Darn!" she whispered furiously, wondering how on earth she could be so careless. Now, she was practically running for the paper, who was doing cartwheels on the pavement.

At least, until a pale hand took it gently.

"Is this yours?" a familiar voice asked. Emma looked up. _Tancred_.

"Ummm... yeah," she replied shyly. She couldn't think of anything else to say. "Yeah, it's mine. Thanks for rescuing it from the wind for me."

"No problem," Tancred smiled, using a tone of voice that was calmer than Emma had ever heard him use. "Do you mind if I take a look at the drawing?"

"Err... sure," Emma nodded. "Go ahead.

Tancred took a glance at the paper for a few seconds, before nodding and passing the paper back to Emma.

"It's beautiful," he said smally.

"Thanks," Emma smiled, turning away from him.

She was almost walking into the building before Tancred yelled at her.

"Oi! Em!" he yelled frantically.

"Yes?" she yelled back, sweeping her hair from her face. Tancred ran towards her like there was no tomorrow.

"Will you like to go to the ball with me?" he asked.

Emma blushed.

"S-Sure," she smiled. "I'd love to go with you."

"Thank goodness!" Tancred grinned. "For a second I thought that someone had already asked you!"

"Who would ask me?" Emma asked. "I mean, I'm plain. Quiet. People would usually prefer people like Liv."

"Don't think that!" Tancred replied firmly. "You're just as good as her."

"Thanks," Emma smiled, turning away from him.

_I have _so_ much to tell Liv._


End file.
